What if Frontierland
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if they got stuck in the past.  Crossover with Bonanza. Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

What if they got left in the past?

"Dean! The ashes!" Sam yelled when he realized the clock was striking noon. Cas was going to pull them back any second.

They rushed up to the crispy critter and shoved as many of the ashes as they could fit in the bottle. Sam checked his watch. "The 24 hours have passed," he said in a panic. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life back here. Dean was clearly disappointed with the time period, too.

"Maybe he's just running a little late," Dean said.

"No, Dude. He said if he didn't bring up back within 24 hours we would be stuck here forever. What are we going to do for money? There's no credit card scamming in the old west."

"There's poker," Dean pointed out.

"That's fine for you, but let's face it, I'm not that good."

"You beat that he-witch," Dean reminded him.

"Lucky break. Wouldn't happen again. Are we going to hunt here?"

"How many bullets were with the gun when Colt gave it to you?" Dean asked.

"13," Sam answered, wondering at the sudden change of subject.

"Crap," Dean said.

"What?"

"Remember when Dad told us about the gun. He said Samuel Colt made a special gun. He gave this gun to a hunter, a man like us except on horseback. He only made 13 bullets. This hunter used 6 of them. If the Colt has 13 bullets now, you're the hunter he gave it to. We are going to be stuck back here hunting."

"How are we going to even get around?" Sam whined.

"On horseback," Dean answered.

"How will we find jobs? There's no internet here and news from other areas will take a while to arrive."

"We'll figure it out, Sam," Dean said. Sam hadn't been this whiney in a long time, but in a way he couldn't really blame him. He was kind of mad that he hadn't even gotten a chance to say good bye to his baby.

SSS

The next day, the stagecoach arrived from out west. "Should we get on the stage and go somewhere else?" Sam asked.

Dean had been checking out the town last night, while Sam had been trying to do research. The town didn't have a library and there was no internet, so Sam was at a loss.

"Actually, I think there's a job in this town. We ought to take care of it before we take off."

"A job? We just killed a Phoenix. You're telling me there's something else in this little Podunk town?"

"I think so. There have been a lot of cattle deaths the last few days," Dean said.

"Maybe it was the Phoenix. Or disease."

Sam wanted to go East to where there would be libraries and more civilization in general. What he really wanted was to go back to the future, but he didn't know how to do that. "Let's just go East."

"You do know there's a war going on, right?" Dean reminded Sam.

That was something to consider. The Civil War was not fun.

"But cattle deaths? That's not necessarily anything."

"There have also been electrical storms and the temperature has been fluctuating wildly in the last week," Dean continued.

"Sounds like a demon," Sam grumbled. Demons were his least favorite.

"Yes, it does," Dean concurred. He couldn't really get jazzed over a demon hunt either, but they were already here.

"Joe, come on. We need to go see Mr. Umbach about buying that cattle!" they heard someone yell.

"I'm coming, Adam. Just hold your horses."

"Why can't you just do what I tell you, when I tell you? Of all the little brothers, I have to get stuck with the willful one."

"And of all the big brothers, I gotta get stuck with the bossiest one."

Sam and Dean shared a look and both tried to stifle a laugh.

"Alright. There will be another stage next week. Let's wrap this up before then," Sam said.

"You know, I'm not really sure how to go about looking for a demon. They usually find us."

"Yeah," Sam said, and then grabbed his head and fell down to his knees.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He was sure his wall was crumbling. He had wanted to get back home before, but now he really wanted to.

"Adam!" Joe yelled and went rushing over to help the men. Adam came running up behind.

"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. I'm OK," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Remember those headaches I used to get a few years ago. They appear to be back."

Dean was confused for a minute, then he remembered Sam's visions. He wasn't sure if that was what he meant or not and he couldn't ask him in front of these two.

"Well, thanks. I think I need to get him inside," Dean said as he helped Sam to his feet.

"Where are you staying?" Adam asked.

"Above the bar," Dean said. Which brought them to another problem. They only had so much money. He should see if he could find a poker game tonight.

"Let us help you," Joe said.

"No. That's OK. I've got him," Dean said.

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam answered.

Adam shrugged and he and Joe went off to see a man about some cows.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what was that?" Dean asked when they had reached the privacy of their room.

"It was a vision," Sam said.

"I figured, but you haven't had a vision in years."

"Not since yellow eyes died," Sam confirmed. "But, in this vision I saw a woman burning on a ceiling. Yellow eyes isn't dead here—or now," Sam corrected.

"So, he's here?" Dean asked.

"Looks like," Sam confirmed.

"Well, Balthazar said there were no more rules. We can change history. Maybe if we kill him, the Apocalypse won't happen in the future," Dean said.

"Well, we won't have any way of knowing, but I'm all for killing him on general principle," Sam agreed.

"Great. We have the Colt, so that should help," Dean said.

"And I brought Ruby's knife, so we have two ways of killing him. We can actually each have a demon killing weapon."

"Yeah. I hadn't thought about it before, but we've never had both the knife and the Colt at the same time."

"Well, now we do."

"So, how do we find him?" Dean asked, bringing them back to the original problem.

"Tomorrow night. A farm house."

"Well, farm house isn't particularly specific, Sam. How do you know it's tomorrow night?"

"The woman was looking at a calendar before it happened."

"OK, any other details about the house."

Sam shook his head.

"Well, what did the woman look like?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'5, and average weight."

"Fairly nondescript," Dean grumbled again.

"I'll know her if I see her," Sam snapped back. "What did you think would happen. She would turn to the demon and say 'Please, don't kill me. My name is Jane Smith and I live on the farm exactly 5 miles southwest of the bar.'"

Dean laughed in spite of himself. "Someone's in a mood."

"Sorry. I just thought I was done with those visions forever. It's hard watching someone die inside your head, knowing that if you don't do something it's going to happen."

"Sorry," Dean said. "I was always so busy being freaked out by them and worrying what they meant, that I didn't think about their effect on you. I mean, I saw the physical effect, but not everything else."

"It's OK," Sam said. "I didn't mean to snap."

"Well, you go poke around town and see if you can spot the woman. I'm going to try to find a poker game. We have to get more money."

"OK," Sam said.

SSS

"How's your friend?"

Dean turned to find the men from earlier just coming in the bar as he was coming down the stairs. "He's fine. Thanks. I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Adam. This is my brother Little Joe."

"Little Joe?" Dean asked. The man seemed pretty normal-sized to him. "You don't seem that little?"

"It's not that I'm little. It's just that my brother is so big," Joe explained.

Dean looked at Adam. "You're only slightly taller."

"No," Adam laughed. "We have another brother. He's huge."

"So, why aren't you Little Adam?"

"Because, I'm the oldest, which means I can't be littler than either of them."

Dean nodded. Made perfect sense to him. "Well, I'm Dean. It's nice to meet you."

Sam came down the stairs just then, so he could go looking. He knew the odds of just running in to her were not good. She might not come in to town today. "Hey, Sam. This is Adam and Joe." He couldn't call a full-grown man Little. "This is my brother, Sam."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said. "I'm going to go do that thing," he said to Dean and slipped out of the bar. He wasn't in the mood to socialize. He still had a headache.

"Not very social?" Adam asked.

"Not after one of his headaches," Dean said. "So, if you'll excuse me I have to find a poker game."

"If you _have_ to find a poker game, it might not be such a good idea," Adam said.

"Adam, why don't you see about getting us a couple of rooms?" Joe suggested. His brother was no fun most of the time.

"Fine. But, why don't you see if you can stay out of trouble?" Adam said, knowing there wasn't much chance of that. He left on his errand.

"OK, let's find that poker game," Joe said to Dean.

SSS

Sam couldn't believe it. When he walked out of the bar, the first person he saw was the woman from his vision.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he said, having no idea what he was going to say to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"My name is Sam Walker." He inwardly rolled his eyes at Dean's stupid names. It was the old west, they could have used their own names for crying out loud. "Is that your baby?" he finished lamely. What was she going to say? What baby? I didn't even realize I had one with me. He was a moron.

"Yes. This is my son, Jacob. He'll be six months old tomorrow."

No surprise there, Sam thought. He vaguely remembered Yellow Eyes saying something about other generations of psychic kids. Who knows how long he had been doing this? He wondered what had happened to all the rest of them, though. He wanted to ask the woman her name and where she lived, but couldn't think of how to do it without looking suspicious.

"I'm sorry. My wife and baby died a few months ago in a fire and he just reminded me of him. I'm sorry to have troubled you." Sam was almost ashamed of himself, but he had to do something to get the information he wanted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What were their names?"

"My wife's name was Jessica and my son's name was John."

"My name is Millicent. Are you new in town? I don't remember seeing you before."

"I'm actually just passing through. I'm a Texas ranger."

"Will you be in town for long?"

"Probably for another week," Sam answered.

"Well, if you want a home-cooked meal, you should come by. My husband would love to have a man to talk to at the supper table one night. We live two miles that way," she said pointing.

"I may take you up on that. Thanks, ma'am," Sam said again and tipped his hat.

She smiled and turned away.

Sam headed back to the bar. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was up 50 dollars which wasn't exactly chump change for the time. He decided to quit while he was ahead. One of the guys looked like he was about to get mad anyway.

"Dean, I found her," Sam said as he walked into the bar just as Dean was heading out.

"You're kidding. That was fast."

"Have to have good luck once in a while, right?"

"I guess," Dean said. It was rare, though. "I don't suppose she told you where she lives."

"Actually, she did."

"This almost seems too easy," Dean said.

"She invited me for supper. I could go tomorrow and be there when the demon's supposed to show."

"Good idea. I'll hang out outside and keep watch.

SSS

The Next Day

Sam and Dean decided to get some supplies so they could be ready to leave at a moment's notice if necessary. They were in the general store when Adam entered.

"Dean. I hear you cleaned my brother out at poker yesterday."

"Not a problem, is it?" Dean asked. He hoped not. He didn't want to deal with this kind of garbage.

"No, not at all. Glad someone could take him down a peg or two. Sometimes he gets a little cocky."

Sam laughed. "Sounds familiar."

"I am only cocky up to the point where I have reason to be," Dean said.

"Whatever."

Joe came in. "Did you find out when the next stage leaves?" Adam asked him.

"Three days. I can't believe we came all the way out here for nothing," Joe grumbled.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We were supposed to be buying some cattle, but a lot of it died. I'm afraid the rest may be diseased, so we're going home empty-handed," Adam explained.

Another man entered the store and stared at Sam. Sam shifted, uncomfortable.

"Got a problem, mister?" Dean asked. He did not like the way this guy was looking at his brother.

"Just confused about something," the man said. He stepped up to Sam and sniffed him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked and shoved the guy away.

"Adam, that man has yellow eyes," Joe whispered, but it was loud enough for Dean to hear.

He pulled out the Colt.

"Is that the gun I've heard about?" the demon asked.

"Yep," Dean said as he cocked it. He couldn't wait to kill this demon…again.

But, of course, the demon had other ideas. He couldn't figure out how the one who smelled of his blood was one of his psychic kids. He had tried a little blood feeding experiment ten years ago, but the psychic powers he was hoping would come along with it, wouldn't happen for another ten years. This guy was way too old to be one of them. He wondered if this kid's powers had come early and he had received the gift of super-aging. (A/N everyone over the age of 30 knows that would be no gift. LOL.)

He didn't have time to think about that right now. The point was he didn't want to hurt one of his own, but he had heard rumors of that gun. It could kill him. That wouldn't do. He had big plans. They would take decades, maybe even a century to carry out, but he was a demon. He had all the time in the world. He grabbed one of the other guys.

"Joe!" Adam yelled as he watched the man with yellow eyes grab his brother and hold him in front of him.

Joe was attempting to get free, but this man was strong. Stronger than anyone he had ever met. Even stronger than Hoss and that was saying a lot.

"Give me the gun, or I'll kill him," the demon promised. He knew that not only could the gun kill him, it was also the key to opening that stupid devil's gate.

Dean knew all that, too. The idea was to try to stop everything. Not bring it on earlier. He couldn't let the demon have the gun.

"Give it to him," Adam cried.

It didn't matter, though. The demon flung out his hand and knocked Dean back into the wall. Adam opened his mouth in shock. He had never seen anything like that before. He took a step forward to extricate his brother from this creature when he received the same treatment as Dean.

The demon bent down and picked up the Colt since Dean had, of course, dropped it. Dean took another minute to wonder why they didn't take that fan's suggestion of putting their weapons on a bungee. He had thought about that a thousand times since that stupid convention.

"Thanks," the demon said. He wasn't sure why, but he decided not to kill any of these people. He dragged his hostage over to the one with his blood.

Sam backed away until he hit the counter. He was a hunter and not a lot of supernatural creatures terrified him. There were three exceptions. The yellow-eyed demon, Lucifer and that stupid clown rakshasa. He didn't have anywhere else to go though. The demon tucked the gun away and had Joe's arm in one hand and grabbed Sam's with his other and the three of them disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Adam yelled as he slid down from the wall.

"I don't know," Dean said worriedly. He had to get Sam back from the demon. The one thing that was probably true of any time was that his brother and demons weren't a good mix.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

Dean sighed. "It was a demon." He decided to be honest. After all it had his brother and Adam had been nothing but helpful.

"A demon? Like in the bible?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on? We have to get our brothers back."

"I know. But I don't have any idea where to look," Dean admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry. I wasn't really expecting that many people to read this story, but now I'm stuck with this weird ending because it's just where I apparently wanted to go with the whole thing. Sorry to anybody who is disappointed.

"What happened? Where are we?" Joe asked.

"Shut up," the demon said.

Sam was wondering why it hadn't killed them yet. He didn't really think it would be a good idea to ask, though. "What do you want from us?" he decided on instead.

"I'm confused about you," the demon admitted. "I can smell my blood in you. But you're too old to be one of mine."

Too old? Sam thought. That was an understatement considering he shouldn't have been born yet. But then he remembered something about the demon saying that there were other generations. "Why did you do it? Give babies your blood?"

"How are you one of them?" the demon countered

Joe just listened. Why were they talking about blood? How had they gotten here, wherever here was?

Sam wasn't going to tell the demon he was from the future. So, he didn't tell him anything.

"You asked what I wanted from you," the demon reminded Sam. "I want answers from you and I brought the other guy along so you would cooperate. Or should I just kill him?"

"If you dripped blood into my mouth you ought to know why. I don't know what you expect from me."

"The first time I did it was 10 years ago. You're clearly older than 10. Explain." He held out his hand towards Joe and Joe doubled over in pain.

"OK," Sam yelled. When he had had his vision the day before, some memories of Hell had crawled in with it. He couldn't stand to see anyone in pain after remembering just a bit of Hell. "Stop and I'll tell you."

The demon released Joe who fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Tell me or I'll do it again," the demon said.

"I'm from the future. I was born in 1983."

Joe rolled his eyes. He didn't know who either of these guys were or what the yellow-eyed man was. He couldn't be human. But he knew nobody was going to believe that crazy story.

"Really?" the demon asked. "There's only one thing I know of that has the juice for that. You're running around with demon blood and you have an angel pal?"

"Actually, yes," Sam said, knowing how absurd that sounded.

"Demon?" Joe asked.

"Who's he?" the demon asked.

"Just some guy we ran in to yesterday. Just let him go."

"Not yet. Why did your angel send you back here?" The demon shuddered when he uttered the word angel. Was there anything worse?

"To get the gun," Sam lied.

Joe yelled out in pain as the demon worked his magic on him again.

"Little known fact, demons are great lie detectors," the demon said. "Try again."

The door flew open and Dean and Adam came in blasting salt from their shotguns into the demon. "I'll be back," he said and disappeared.

"JOE!" Adam yelled as he ran to his brother and dropped next to him on the floor. "Are you OK?"

"I guess so. He said he was a demon, Adam."

"I know. Dean told me."

"Are you really from the future?" Joe asked.

"What?" Dean hadn't told Adam that.

"Afraid so," Dean confirmed.

"What's it like?" Adam asked. He bet people were so much more civilized and educated in the future.

"Faster."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but that demon is going to be back and you two should be long gone when it does," Sam said.

"We can't just leave you to fight it on your own," Adam said. Pa had always said that when a friend was in trouble, you had to help.

"Millicent," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's getting late. The demon's going after Millicent's baby tonight," Sam reminded him.

"OK. Let's go," Dean said. He wasn't sure how they were going to stop the demon without the Colt. In reality salt rounds only did so much. The only reason the demon hadn't popped right back was probably because he had to go to Millicent's.

Dean and Adam had brought a couple of extra horses with them and they all mounted and galloped off towards their destination.

"How did you find us anyway?" Sam yelled above the sound of thundering hooves.

"Demon was possessing a local. We asked a couple of people and found out where he lived."

"There's her house," Sam said and they all pulled up.

"How are we going to know it's here?" Sam asked. "There won't be any flickering lights or staticy radio."

"What's a radio?" Joe asked.

"Not important."

They heard a woman scream from inside the small house.

"That's a clue," Dean said, as he quickly dismounted. "You two wait here," he instructed Adam and Joe as he and Sam ran towards the house. Dean signaled to Sam to go in the front door while he went around back to climb in a window.

"How are you going to stop me without your little gun?" the demon taunted.

"With this," Dean replied as he plunged Ruby's knife through the demon's throat.

The demon flashed red. Sam realized they hadn't killed any demons with the knife lately. He kind of missed the light show.

The demon plopped over dead. Then Sam and Dean were no longer in the 19th century house. They were sitting at a dinner table. Sam looked down to see that he was wearing different clothes and looked up to see Dean and their parents. Jessica was sitting next to him. Sam did a double-take at the woman next to Dean. And there were three children at the table, too. Sam shot a look at Dean and noticed that Dean was looking back at him with probably the same expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you two?" Mary asked.

"Um," Dean said.

"Dean and I need to talk outside for a second," Sam said and sprang from his chair. Dean followed just as quickly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I think maybe that when we killed the demon, we stopped everything," Sam said.

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean everything. The demon never dripped blood into kids' mouths. There was never a psychic kid show down. Devil's gate never popped. Lucifer never rose. No Apocalypse. Mom and Dad never died. Jess never died. We got married and had kids."

"Who's that chick sitting next to me? She looks vaguely familiar."

"That's Ava."

"Ava, killed all the psychic kids, Ava?"

"That's her."

Jessica came out with two of the kids. A boy and a girl. "Come on, Sam. We need to get home. Your big trial starts tomorrow, remember?"

"I guess," Sam said. "See you later," he said to Dean. Right now all he wanted was to spend some time with Jess—and find out his kids' names.

Dean went back into the house. "What were you two talking about?" John asked.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"So, when are you guys heading out tomorrow?" Mary asked.

"Um," Dean said.

"We should probably get an early start. It's a long drive to Colorado," Ava responded.

"Colorado?"

"Yeah, daddy, that's where we live. Duh." Dean looked down to see a five year old version of himself.

"I know," he lied.

"That's what you get for naming your son after your father," Mary said good-naturedly.

Dean was glad that they had stopped everything, but he was a little disappointed. He was married and had a kid which was great. But it wasn't Lisa and Ben. Sam clearly lived here and he lived in Colorado. But that was probably all a small price to pay.

SSS

Adam and Joe were driving the cattle back to the ranch with the hands they had hired.

"Just once it would be nice if something exciting happened on one of these cattle buys," Joe said.

"Yeah, this trip was kind of mundane," Adam agreed.

SSS

"I don't understand," Anna said. "They went back in time and killed the demon. That meant that nothing had ever happened so they didn't go back in time so they were back in the future. So, in that case how could they have killed the demon? And why do they remember anything when none of the other people do?"

"That's why we don't normally allow time travel," Castiel answered. "Just be glad you're alive.

The End


End file.
